


Their Mission? Each Other

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agent Q - Freeform, Assassin James, BAMF Q, Enemies to Lovers to Friends/Lovers, Guns, I Don't Even Know, James can be seduced, Kissing, M/M, Mind Games, Q's Brilliant, Spy Kids reference, assignments, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things spies were truly afraid of were other spies—enemy spies.<br/>So, sometimes, one spy's mission...was to make the enemy disappear.</p><p>Or the one where Q was supposed to kill James, but didn't...and the one where James was supposed to kill Q...but didn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Mission? Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...inspired by Spy Kids...not even ashamed...well...maybe a little. I couldn't resist. But I don't own Bond or Spy Kids...just saying.

Their Mission? Each Other

 

_The only things spies were truly afraid of were other spies—enemy spies._

_So, sometimes, one spy's mission...was to make the enemy disappear._

800Q8

James glanced over his shoulder at his target—Benjamin Shaw, AKA agent Q of MI6—and looked him up and down once. He looked younger in person then he did in his photos. James knew he was in his thirties, but the man could easily pass for a Uni student. His hair was shorter than it was in the photos and laid down flat against his head, unlike it’s unruly appearance in photos and videos. His pale skin looked like marble next to his blue, striped suit. His white shirt was plain, but his green tie had some sort of pattern on it, his shoes—James noted—were a strange shade of turquoise. He was obviously a bit eccentric, but it worked.

Just watching him, James could tell he was…charming and shy (perhaps just socially awkward) by nature, but obviously very confident in himself. James would have fallen for it in an instant…had he not noticed that his suit was tailored perfectly to hide a gun under his jacket against his very slender side.

800Q8

Q snuck a glance at his target—James Bond, Russian assassin (though mostly freelance)—in-between sips of, not, champagne. Q never drank on an assignment. He was a handsome, if rugged man, dressed in a black suit, a simple white shirt and grey tie making for a rather appealing look, but Q knew better. He could see the gun concealed at his muscular side under the perfect jacket. Q caught only a glimpse of blue eyes, though they weren’t looking at him. They were stunning in a beautiful, deadly way…but what self-respecting agent in MI6 didn’t have a taste for danger. Q smiled and waited until James’ back was turned before he slipped out of the room, heading for the elevator.

Q slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and began writing on it before he slipped it back into his suit jacket. He got in the elevator and sent it to the top floor before getting out and sending it back down to the first, straightening his suit before pulling out his gun and waiting, watching as the numbers descended, paused, and began to ascend again. He stood up straight and the second the doors opened, he stepped in, pressing his gun to James’ side and feeling a gun press against his. Their faces inches away from each other.

Q smiled gently before lifting a thin finger to his lips and reaching into James’ jacket, pulling out a small picture of himself, smiling. He then reached into his own pocket and showed James the picture he had of him. He slipped them both into James’ pocket before he reached into his ear and crushed the earpiece. He pressed a gentle kiss against James’ lips. “Hello, Mr. Bond.”

“Think you can seduce me into not killing you, Q?” James wondered, his voice low, flat, dangerous as they slowly backed off of the elevator, faces still inches apart, bodies still pressed together, guns still prepared for kill shots.

“Are you seducible?” Q asked as James pinned him against a wall. “And please, it’s Ben, James.”

“First name basis already? We haven’t even had a drink yet.” James was nervous. He’d known Q was smart, but he didn’t know that he’d managed to trace him back to his old name.

“You failed to answer my question.” Q smirked, planting another kiss to James’ lips.

“No.”

“Not even by Queen and Country?” Q whispered into his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. James’ eyes widened and it took everything in him not to take a step back. Q noticed the tension in James’ body. “Ohh, that hit a mark. I know all about you, James. Her Majesty’s Navy… I found you. I always do my own research. Assassin for hire, born in Scotland, orphaned, joined the navy and then at the age of twenty-five you vanish into thin air…suddenly there’s an assassin for hire calling himself Trevelyan, you’re dead friend’s name from the navy. Clever, not completely clever though.”

“So you know everything then?” James demanded.

“I could say that… Killer for hire, but you never take a job against England, which means you’re still loyal. However, you are trying to kill me, so the men who hired you must have convinced you I’d done something wrong.”

“Treason, stealing information.”

“Yes, well, I was eighteen at the time and it was a bet…but then they hired me. A lie wrapped in a truth. Did they tell you about the records I stole? Show you Goldeneye that I broke in and looked at? Yes, well, recheck the dates, I was a young adult and they were testing my abilities with that one. Double check the information and you’ll see it was authorized by dear M. They paint me a traitor because I’m the only agent they fear in MI6.”

“What do you want?”

“I was sent here to kill Alec Trevelyan not James Bond. Alec Trevelyan has been dead for years.”

“What do you want?”

“Come home…do what you really should be doing?”

“Are you recruiting me?”

“Take it or leave it, but I’m leaving this place alive tonight. I’d really hate to have to kill you.” Q smiled, kissing up the side of James’ neck gently. James didn’t understand why the man was kissing him, he couldn’t fathom it. Was it some sort of mind game he was trying to play? But he knew Q’s record, he played mental games, not sexual ones.

“You’re confident you can kill me, pup?” James asked, playing right back, a peck against the younger man’s soft lips.

“I’m seven years younger than you, and yes, I’m confident that I could kill you, but you’re not going to take that route.”

“So confident?”

“Always, sweetheart.” Q grinned, kissing him again, deeper, a little more passion, a little bit longer, a tongue briefly dragging over James’ lips, sensual, slow.

“I’m your assignment, you can’t just not kill me.”

“You don’t exist. I have the only picture of you. You were just a name: Alec Trevelyan. You were good at hiding, I was better at seeking. No one at HQ knows what you look like, no one but me. I’m one of the highest ranking there… If I tell them your name is James Bond, that’s who you’ll be. If I tell them to test you, they will.”

“You’re not just an agent are you?”

“Q stands for Quartermaster, my love.” Q grinned, kissing him again, a little bit more, managing to get James to open up for him, a very brief brush of tongues before James pulled away.

“You shouldn’t be allowed in the field.”

“I’m the best they have, MI6 uses every resource it has… Perhaps if you were a double-o I could get back to what I really love and everything would be for the better.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me?”

“Use your brain, James. You’ve been studying me as I studied you. You should know better, James.” Q smiled, kissing him again deeper, using his free hand to pull James closer, feeling the wall dig into his back, James’ gun pushing into his ribs, and James’ mouth hot on his.

“What are you trying to achieve?”

“Can I not simply want to help someone?”

“No, by this?” James asked looking down at Q’s lips.

“What? Because I don’t seduce my marks means I can’t find someone attractive? I don’t know if you know this James, but you’re gorgeous.” Q smiled. “And clever and deadly and loyal… My type, unfortunately. I knew the moment they sent me after you I was doomed.”

“Love at first sight? How silly.”

“No…more like love after Cuba…”

“You really do know my life don’t you?”

“Forwards and backwards, my dear.”

“Why Cuba?”

“You know why Cuba.” Q smirked. “Well, sorry to cut this short, but my people will be looking for me soon. So… I’m going to give you the choice.” Q held out his gun to James and wriggled his way out from James’ grip. “Choose what you wish, James…but we are in need of a 007, in case you’re interested.” Q winked and pecked him on the lips before he walked down the hall, confident and smooth, graceful and lithe. James instantly knew something was off about the gun. The weight was wrong. There was no magazine and no bullet in the chamber. Q had walked in without any intention of killing him. James looked at the retreating figure that was heading towards the stairs and James took off after him.

His offer had some worth…a lot more then he cared to admit.

The fact that they ended up tangled in each other and Egyptian cotton was just a bonus. James would never admit that Q had managed to seduce him with a simple, boyish grin, and won his heart a pair of green eyes and a massive intellect… And Q would never admit that he fell in love with ‘the enemy’ as he researched him…but then again they both lied for a living.

800Q8

“Hello, 007.”

“Q.” James smiled.

“Terrorist cell in the Bolivian Atacama, I do hope you don’t mind the heat.” Q grinned up at the agent. James hated that Q wore glasses, but apparently contacts bothered his eyes after a while. James wished he could see those eyes clearly.

“Heat’s never bothered me before.”

“Good, it won’t bother your gun. Heat resistant and coded to your palm print as the last one was. It won’t burn you or heat up in the sun.”

“How do you manage that?”

“I’m a genius. I can do anything I set my mind to.” Q smirked up at James and winked cheekily. James kissed his Quartermaster and pulled him close.

_Yes… Q could get whatever he wanted._

James would never admit he’d been outsmarted by a younger man…seduced when that was his game…or that he could fall in love with someone who was once the enemy…but then again, James was a double-o, he lied for a living.

**Author's Note:**

> Q's outfit:  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-2505TPzXqeg/UHl123BYrzI/AAAAAAAAFSM/GkUMdv-e7cA/s1600/enhanced-buzz-12252-1349640284-0.jpg  
> James' outfit:  
> http://suits.forourpla.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/quantum_of_solace_tom_ford.jpg  
> Yeah, I love this version of Q, don't know why...  
> Much Love.


End file.
